Chocolates
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: In which Tsuna didn't know it was Valentines Day and did a favor to bake chocolate for his Rain Guardian...with a little special ingredient! ... Valentine fic! Happy Valentines, everyone!


**_"Chocolate it's sweet and black... but did you know? It's the reincarnation of the Devil who tempts guys to giving in their hidden desire... So are you going to take it or not?"_**

* * *

Tsuna was and utterly a failure for cooking, baking or anything kitchen-related.

But he just wished he could bake simple chocolates...or even one small chocolate would do!

But of course he's still a dame...

**Bam!**

"Hie!" Tsuna stared in shock and horror as the microwave and stove exploded. He had tried making chocolates for his friends for they had helped him again and this happened. "The microwave and stove exploded!"

Captain obvious much?

"Maman's going to kill me!" the poor boy exclaimed, his face paling at the possible reaction of his mother.

**"Tsu-chan?"**

Speak of the devil and the devil shall come.

Tsuna let out another signature shrieked as his intuition's telling him to move now. He also would like to ignore the deadly and most definitely wild killing intent that was coming outside the kitchen.

He quickly used the window to escape and ran for his life. The boy could definitely hear the devil screaming at him and cursing him to death.

But he did manage to get one burned small chocolate that he had managed to bake.

He stared at the chocolate -if it could still be called as one- and sighed._ 'How am I going to give this to Yamamoto-kun? And he was even looking forward to it.'_

_..._

_..._

Okay, so a little recap.

Tsuna and Yamamto were in the roof, eating lunch together. Gokudera was gone to refill his dynamites.

The taller teen seemed to have a lot in mind and was in dazed, making Tsuna worried.

"Are you okay, Yamamoto-kun?" he asked with the big innocent eyes not fitted for teenagers but seemed to fit perfectly in his honey eyes.

"Yeah. Of course, I am, Tsuna!" Yamamoto smiled normally but the shorter teen knew it was fake, be it by intuition or not didn't matter.

Tsuna stared at Yamamoto's eyes with eyes that spoke he did not believe anything he said but didn't way anything. He wouldn't forced the other if the other didn't what to tell, he was far too kind to do that, but that didn't mean he would stop worrying.

He thought he heard a sigh so he looked up and saw his best friend staring at him with eyes he only saw when the other's serious or playing baseball.

...

**Bathump.**

...

Tsuna could feel the blood rise from his face. He long knew that he was bi but that really didn't mean he forgotten his crush for Kyoko.

And this was his best friend. He must be sick.

The baseball freak smiled slightly before coming with a full grown grin.

"Don't worry, Tsuna! I'm just craving for chocolates," he said, continuing eating his lunch.

...

**Bathump.**

...

"T-then i-if y-you w-want, I-I c-can b-bake some," the brunette stuttered, his eyes anywhere but the other. He completely forgot he was, as his infamous name implied, a dame.

...

**Bathump.**

...

Yamamoto stared at him intensely with open mouth before beaming in completely more ways than one.

"I'm looking forward to it, Tsuna!"

...

**Bathump.**

_..._

_'Definitely sick,'_ Tsuna thought as he tried to ignore the beating of his heart and the big blush that came to his face. _'Yamamoto-kun's just my best friend and I like him just as that.'_

_..._

**Bathump.**

_..._

_'Definitely.'_

...

...

So now it came to this and because Tsuna wasn't really paying attention to what he decided. He forgotten he was useless in cooking, baking or anything kitchen related.

Getting the drift now? Good, let's continue the story.

Tsuna was so focused in his chocolate that he didn't notice someone behind or the fact that he's outside Yamamoto's house.

...

...

Yamamoto liked Tsuna more than a best friend but he knew the other liked Kyoko but sometimes he would dream of dating Tsuna and him cooking his breakfast with a cute maid dress with an apron. This had been his dilemma for days and it clearly made him you know..._horny_.

And his dream got worse since technically it's almost Valentines Day. It is worst when Tsuna said he'll bake him some chocolates.

He'd imagine his best friend smiling at him shyly and his hands in his back and then, Tsuna pushed a box of hand-made chocolate for him and _only_ him. He even imagined the brunette confessing his love to _him_ and him kissing Tsuna, his tongue exploring every inches of the other's mouth and his hands going lower.

He could feel his blood rose as he imagined the moans, the whines, the groan, and his voice -oh, oh so sweet voice- would be screaming _only his name_ loud for the others to know.

And his face... so fu-

Ahem! For the sake of minors and for my sake, let's continue on, shall we?

Yamamoto saw a figure standing outside his house that seemed to be panicking and grinned as he recognized that back anywhere.

"Tsuna!" he waved and walked towards the other and he saw the other pulled something in his back with his two hands.

He also smelled something that made him feel light headed. It was sweet with hints of caramel...so sweet to ignore.

"HIEE! What are you doing here, Yamamoto-kun?!" Tsuna exclaimed with a big blush, sweats going down.

Yamamoto laughed with hint of teasing in his voice, "I should be asking you that. This is my house."

The shorter male seemed to grow more anxious and awkward and embarrassed, that baseball star couldn't help but joked, "Did you finish baking the chocolate?"

He was never really expecting much.

...okay, maybe a little but could you blame him? This was his long time crush -he would saying love if it weren't for him being too embarrass.

'"Um," Tsuna looked else where and shyly pulled something from his back. "I-it's n-not m-much r-really a-and i-it's b-burnt, s-so um maybe you want to buy one instead?"

Yamamoto wasn't listening, his eyes were on the small chocolate in his best friend's hand and his mouth was gaping.

He couldn't believe it. He was getting a chocolate from his crush on Valentines Day.

And of course, he forgot that Tsuna was only doing this as a favor and didn't know it was Valentines Day.

"Tsuna, I," the baseball star tried to keep his mind clear and think that it was just a sign of friendship but he couldn't. He was smelling the sweet aroma that came from his best friend and the shy and adorable face of his best friend. He really couldn't think straight.

He didn't notice he was leaning too close for comfort, his head laid near the other's ear and whispered, still not noticing whatever he was doing, "I love you."

Tsuna froze and widened his eyes, his mouth wide open that Yamamoto leaned closer than ever, their noses touching.

And...

**CUT! The END XD**

**Black-chan:** Erm, am I evil to end it like that? Oh and here's a little omake as to why the chocolate smells made Yamamoto dizzy and couldn't think straight.

**Omake:** The Secret Ingredient

Bianchi sighed as she couldn't find her _love perfume_ that she was going to make a chocolate for her love, Reborn.

It's a smell that makes someone near the one making the chocolate or the chocolate horny and couldn't think straight.

But she guessed she'll just have to work with her cooking instead.

"Reborn, my love, I have chocolates for you~!"

She really didn't care if the love perfume caused a little problem to the Vongola Decimo and his Rain Guardian.

**END**

Black-chan: Well, that's it. Hope you like it! And please Read & Review~! Also Happy Late Valentines Day! This is my gift for all of you~!


End file.
